New Students at Tiato H.S.
by Kosuki
Summary: There are two new students at Tiato High School and their grandma is missing............ plz R


New Students at Tiayo H.S.!  
  
By-Kosuki  
  
One Wensday twins named Yatensu and Kanado was new students at  
Tiato High School. Kanado carries a 100 pound bowling ball with him.   
Yatensu plays basketball and he carries a basketball around with him.  
  
"Who are you guys.... you new students right!?" Batsu said.  
"Yep we are my name is Yatansu and my brother's name is Kanado   
this is so tight but....." Yatensu said.  
"But what Yatensu???" Hinata said.  
"The sucky part is that a guy named Hyo took our Grandma to   
some place I don't even know!" Yatensu complained.  
"Ohh..... I'm sorry can we come and look for Hyo with you???"  
Hinata asked.  
"Alright then." Kanado said  
"Yes then we all can be friends!" Hinata said  
After school was over they went to look for Hyo.  
"I think he's in the Justice High School!" Kyosuke said.  
"Alright let's go!" Yatensu said  
So all of them went to the Justice High School. When they  
got there they saw there enimies coming ahead in the front entrance.  
Before Hideo and Kyoko did there first move Yatensu and Kanado did a   
double team attack. The double team attack beat them.  
"Ahhhh brainwashed again why!" Hideo complained.  
"Where is this Hyo guy?" Yatensu said.  
"I heard him say he was going to the Mall in a secrete place."  
Kyoko said.  
All of then went to the mall. When they got there Hinata and Kyoko  
went shopping. The guys went to the arcade to check if there was anything  
suspicious. They saw Shoma, he looked brainwashed. He swung his baseball bat  
at Yatensu. But he missed Kanado saved Yatensu by throwing a bowling ball  
at Shoma.  
"Awwww I... I... think I was brainwashed." Shoma said.  
He told them that Hyo went in the secret place behind the game   
Rival Schools. When they moved the game they all went in except for Shoma.  
He waited for Kyoko And Hinata.   
While Hinata and Kyoko were shopping they saw Akira and Natsu. Natsu  
and Akin looked brainwashed.  
"Natsu what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.  
Natsu didn't answer, and she spiked a volleyball at Hinata. Akin   
blasted Kyoko out of the clothing department. Then Shoma went to see what all  
the commotion was about. Shoma threw 100 baseballs at Akin and Natsu.  
The un-brainwashed them. Sakura came through the broken window.  
"Whoa.... Wh-What happened here!?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Sorry Kyoko I didn't know what I was thinking." Akiras explained.  
  
Meanwhile, Yatensu, Batsu, Kanado, Kyosuke, and Hideo ran into Roy,  
Boman, & Tiffany. They did a Double team attack to Yatensu.  
"Yatensu!!!!!!!!!!" Batsu yelled, That's it! Inkia Yiasoot!"  
"Ughhhhhh.... Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Roy yelled as the blast hit him.  
"ROYYYYY!!!!!!" Tiffany yelled when Roy fell down.  
Boman jumped over Roy and Tiffany. He was about to punch Kanado  
until he threw bowling ball at him.   
Then Shoma and the girls came out. Yatensu woke up He yelled,  
"Where is Hyo!!!???"  
"He said that he was going to the Gedo High School to get something,   
maybe we should check." Tiffany explained.  
When they reached the Gedo a beggar asked for money. They ignored him.   
Yatensu came up to Daigo and made fun of him.  
"He's wearing all blue in the gedo, what is this Smerf night in the   
Gedo? Huh? Ha ahahahahahahahahahah!" Yatensu laughed.  
"Ughh... No...YOU BEST SHUT UP BEFORE I-" Daigo was saying  
"What turn him into a smirf!? Hahahahahah." Kanado laughed.  
"That's it.........." Daigo was saying until...  
"Stop it Daigo their just messing around." Akin said.  
They asked Edge and Daigo where Hyo went. They said that he went with  
Raizo to Justice High.  
"We're going to do this for our school and my grandma." Kanado said.  
"Right!" Yatensu said.  
When they got there Kanado fought Raizo and a brainwashed Gan. He   
punched them both and threw ,1000 bowling balls at them. That knocked the   
unconscious. Then Yatensu fought Hyo. Hyo did his first move, he slashed sword  
near Yatensu's head. He cut his head and Yatensu did a team attack. He grabbed  
Hyo, formed him into a ball and through him to Natsu. She spiked him to Shoma.  
He knocked him to Roberto. He kicked him to the air and everyone blasted him  
and they killed him.   
And so they saved Yatensu and Kanado's Grandma and took her home sweet  
home.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well now. That wasn't too bad for my first RS fanfic. And with the help of my   
lil step bro Justin I think it came out pretty good. Well tell me what you think   
and if you think it was good then I'll make more stories if not the well I'll probly   
make one more and thats it ^-^   
Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
